


In Time

by wintrs



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brotp, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Honestly delitoonz is such goals, M/M, Memories, Photographs, doesn't even have to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintrs/pseuds/wintrs
Summary: Luke reminiscences on the good ol' days. Jonathan's always been there.





	

_[I thought ud like to see these again :P]_

It's a video recording of a video recording because of course it is. It's Jonathan. Luke doesn't expect anything less.   
  
He realizes pretty quickly what's happening in the frame.   
  
Jonathan is holding the camera to record himself in the car. He looks to be about fourteen. Luke's hair is... interesting. He's driving.

"There's a boy!" Jonathan's face is over-exaggerated, as normal. He's smiling gummily, eyes squinting, mouthing the words as if he's actually singing them. "--I know. He's the one I dream of!" Luke chuckles to himself; the recorded version of himself is scoffing behind a broad grin. 

By the end of the video, he's laughing so hard tears are leaking out of his eyes. Jonathan hypes himself up more often than anyone else, and the closer to the end of the song he got the more he put on a performance. Luke starts to flip through some of the pictures Jonathan had sent along with the video.   
  
The first picture he sent--and that they were ever in together--was at Jonathan's sister's 16th birthday party. Technically, Jonathan wasn't even supposed to be in the picture. Luke remembers how begrudgingly Jonathan had been allowed to come at all--nobody wants their little brother hanging around their friends all the time. The two of them had met a few times before that night, but that was the point at which Luke realized that maybe he was sticking around not for his girlfriend, but for his girlfriend's eleven year old brother. 

He wrinkles his nose. It sounds creepy to put it like that. 

Jonathan had been way quieter back then. To an outside observer, it would seem like he'd matured backwards. Luke knows that he just came into himself, the craziness he kept inside coming out. 

The second photo Jonathan sends is a from a few years later. Jonathan looks the same as ever--he didn't change much over the years, in height or anything else--but Luke's hair, oh lord, his _hair._ They both look young and dumb, posing with the sharks in the aquarium. It was supposed to be Luke's family vacation, but by that time nobody questioned Jonathan coming along. 

Fast forward to Jonathan's eighteenth birthday. Luke had already been twenty-four at that point, but the age difference had never been as apparent to them as it had been to everyone else. Jonathan had always been like a little brother to him, yes, but more than that a friend. Luke's always harbored that need to protect him from the world because of his age, and when people started nagging Jonathan to get more personal, Luke just added it the list of outside problems. He understands Jonathan's reasons for acting the way he does--maybe he hasn't always, but he has for a while now, and he always will. Still, Jonathan doesn't really need the extra protection--he stands on his own merit, and has always been able to offer the best advice of anyone Luke knows.

Maybe he's a little biased, but the points stands. 

The next one's more recent, from just a few years ago. Jonathan is crowding into his lap, and Luke's got an arm slung over his shoulder. They're both grinning straight into the camera, Jonathan with powdered sugar around his mouth and Luke sticking out his tongue. Luckily, even with all the funnel cakes he eats, Jonathan doesn't throw up on roller coasters. Luke had almost thrown up himself that day, just seeing Jonathan eat three funnel cakes by himself, before getting onto one of the loopiest rides not five minutes later. Luke shivers at the memory.  
  
For the final photograph, Jonathan took a picture of himself. He's holding up a peace sign, smirking in the way that Luke has learnt means that he's about to challenge him. Luke sends one back, complete with a thumbs-up and smarmy nose crunch. 

Jonathan is always on his phone. He responds less than a minute later.

_[use snapchat u bitch ur gonna kill our streak]_

Luke smiles to himself. _[you started it. plus, then_ _you wouldn't be able to save my beautiful face to use as a lockscreen,,]_

 _[haha],_ and then, a few seconds later,  _[we'll see who's laughing when I rly do that]_

_[and replace your current lockscreen of Evan's biceps? riiiiight.]_

_[hey, fuck u man!]_

_[i love you too :)]_

Sometimes, Luke's privately glad that the grandstand of the internet doesn't have Jonathan's face. It wouldn't feel less special to know him; the memories are better than photographs anyway. But for now, this is something that only they share.   
  
He smiles. 


End file.
